


Sleepover

by omgrottengirl



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Feels, Hurt, Idiots in Love, M/M, MewGulfMadeMeDoIt, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrottengirl/pseuds/omgrottengirl
Summary: And it felt surreal, as soon as the bubbles disappeared from his vision, when he saw that Gulf was on his knees and was crawling his way towards Mew. A playful look was evident in the younger man’s eyes.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> Heeeyy! I am back again with another fan fiction. And this one is inspired by Hayley Kiyoko’s song of the same title. I suggest that you listen and watch the music video first. ☺️ I don’t know, I think it helps set the mood when you read this after listening to the song. Anyways, hope you guys will like this too! Mwaaaaa!

**I don't wanna talk about it**  
**I don't wanna think about it**  
**I'm just feeling low, feeling low**

“EARTH TO P’MEW!”

Mew was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that someone was calling for his attention. Breaking out of his reverie, he calmly composed himself and cleared his throat.

“I kept calling your name but you look so lost. Are you feeling under the weather?”

Despite feeling something heavy within him, the older man tried giving out a genuine smile, “No, I’m fine. I was just day dreaming”.

“What were you thinking about, Phi?”

Mew stared at the person in front of him carefully.

Gulf’s voice was laced with a hint of teasing, his brows were raised, lips on a thin line, and eyes wide, as if making fun of Mew that he was having dirty thoughts.

Dumbfounded, Mew waved a finger at Gulf, knowing the other too well, “Whatever it is that you’re thinking, it’s not what it is, Nong”.

“Then, tell me! What were you day dreaming about?”, the younger of the two whined as he tried to coax Mew into confessing, “We don’t keep secrets from each other, right?”

“When did we agree on that?”, Mew cocked a brow. This time, he was teasing Gulf.

Gulf whined even more, “You’re so mean! Come on, tell me!”

“No can do”, chuckling, the engineer crossed his arms as he shook his head indicating that he was being stubborn. Gulf pouted at this but doesn’t want to admit defeat.

Gulf pestered him even more and tried to make him divulge that he was thinking of lewd things but Mew just laughed it off denying that it wasn’t the case. And they continued bickering about it for quite a while.

The truth was Mew can’t tell Gulf about why he was in a trance because...

_‘It’s you. I was thinking about you’._

**Even when you're next to me**  
**It's not the way I'm picturing**  
**I'm just feeling low, feeling low**

“Okay, closer. Just a little bit. Yeahp, that’s good”

Mew and Gulf held their pose as what the photographer had instructed them to do.

They were having a photo shoot for Kazz. Mew was hugging Gulf from behind and was nestling his head against the back of Gulf’s neck as they waited for the photographer to capture the moment.

“Wow, this looks great!”, the photographer exclaimed as he gestured at the monitor that was displaying the image he just took.

Mew and Gulf turned their heads to peek at the snapshot. And Gulf being the honest person that he was, spoke what was on his mind, “You looked so contented in that photo, Phi”.

Taken aback, Mew tried hiding the blush that was threatening to creep on his cheeks and played along with the younger man, “It’s because you’re comfortable, Nong”, he finished with a wink trying to hide his embarrassment.

Having worked on the TharnType series together for so long they got used to saying cheesy things to each other without giving it too much thought.

Gulf tittered hitting Mew’s arm lightly, “You’re so silly, Phi”.

And even though it was nowhere near the soccer player’s intention to hurt Mew with his words, Mew felt something tug on his heart.

Silly.

Yes, he was silly.

Silly to think of something that wasn’t supposed to be.

**You wanna be friends forever?**  
**I can think of something better**  
**I'm just feeling low, feeling low**

“Is there a chance for you two to become a real couple?”

There was a brief but not deafening silence as Mew and Gulf tried to come up with a response.

“Well, I don’t know”, Gulf replied with a shy smile as he looked over at his co-star.

“Hmmm, I don’t know as well”, Mew agreed. He was nervous about the question but he tried his best to conceal his real emotions. Mew was quick to take initiative as he added, “Let’s just say, for now, we are brothers that love each other”.

Upon hearing what he said, Gulf seemed to have the same opinion, “We just go ahead with whatever works for now”.

And ever since then, whenever they were asked what their relationship was, the answer remained the same. And Gulf stuck to it. He would confidently say it without having the need to look at Mew anymore.

Mew slightly regretted uttering those words because it was too late to take them back. And he knows deep down he really wanted them to be more.

**Sleeping here right next to me**  
**But will you ever mess with me?**  
**No.**

“Gulf is sleeping for real, isn’t he?”

Mew looked up at the person filming them and replied with an amused smile, “Yes, he is fast asleep”.

He then proceeds to explain the situation, while holding a blue mini electric fan with his right hand, that Gulf was supposed to act drunk and asleep. And at the moment, he was being very good at it.

Mew glanced over at the sleeping figure next to him while his left hand was resting on top of Gulf’s. The younger man must be really tired to fall asleep in the middle of their shoot. And Mew doesn’t want to interrupt his co-star’s slumber. He just wanted to let him be. And of course, he wanted to enjoy every passing minute with an asleep Gulf next to him.

But then, everyone was waiting for the other to wake up because they have to continue filming the scene. And they all urged Mew to wake Gulf up. At first, he was hesitant but he can’t let them see through him. So he did what he was told.

Softly, Mew shook Gulf by the shoulders, and instead of getting up, the younger man adjusted to a cozier position which earned a laugh from the crew. Mew was even more entertained.

Could this co-star of his get any cuter?

_‘Will I ever make him mine?’_

**But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah**

Gulf was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And Mew can’t believe it himself.

They were both lying there on the engineer’s bed, facing one another, and were just randomly talking about stuff. He was in the middle of discussing something about One Piece, the anime, when the soccer player launched at him stopping Mew from whatever it was he was about to say.

Mew felt stupid as it took him a while to process what was happening. And when he finally came to his senses, he clumsily kissed back as he closed his eyes.

Even though they have done a lot of takes when it comes to kissing for the series, this was a different situation. They weren’t doing it for a film. And Mew doesn’t want to scare the younger man off so he tried being gentle.

Gulf cupped his cheek before Mew could do the same to the other. And with no hesitation on his part, Gulf boldly slipped a tongue in. Mew had to suppress his moan as their tongues entwined and his left hand traveled down south finding its place on Gulf’s waist, and decided that he’ll keep it there, as they continued kissing.

It felt like Gulf was in a hurry, he was being impatient, as the younger man took Mew’s veiny hand from his waist and made it grab his behind. Mew had to stifle another moan as he instinctively gave it a squeeze.

_‘This can’t be true’_

He was trying hard not to grind against the younger man as lust was taking over him. Mew doesn’t know what he will do next if ever Gulf planned on doing something unexpected.

And speak of the devil, Gulf did the unexpected.

Swiftly, in one motion and with their lips still connected, Gulf went on top of Mew. In response to this move, Mew turned on his side so he can lie on his back.

They broke apart from their lip lock in order to catch their breath. Feeling the weight that was on him, Mew slowly opened his eyes wanting to find Gulf with lips all plump and bruised from what they did.

But Gulf was gone.

**Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah**

Mew laid on the bed in silence trying to figure out what was that all about.

Gulf wasn’t on top of him.

Gulf wasn’t really there at all.

Mew was all alone.

He blinked his eyes. He blinked them hard.

There was something that was bothering him.

When Mew finally mustered the strength, he removed the comforter that was covering his body, and found out that he had a wet dream.

**Always there to brush your hair**  
**Help you pick out what to wear**  
**I just feel alone, feel alone**

“Don’t move”

Gulf did as what he was told and stayed put in his spot like a statue. Mew reached his hand out and fixed a hair on his co-star’s fringe that he found to be kind of out of place.

“Thank you, Phi”, Gulf’s smile was as bright as the sun and it was contagious.

Mew can’t help but smile back. And he suddenly imagined the Gulf that kissed him on his bed. The aggressive Gulf in his dream. The Gulf that was on top of him and made him cop a feel of his ass.

“Nice shirt”, Mew blurted out snapping out of his thoughts and trying to regain his composure. Think of puppies. Cute ones. Cute and innocent puppies.

“You picked this one out for me when we went shopping at that Onitsuka store. Did you forget?”, Gulf pouted giving the older man puppy eyes. No! Not that kind of puppy!

Mew resisted the urge to slap himself and he had to make sure that his head was clear of any dirty thoughts before saying, “I know.” He clapped his hands together, “I’m great at choosing clothes. I was just making sure that you’ll remember to give me credit”

Gulf tsk’ed hearing Mew’s response, “Next time we go shopping, I’ll be the one to pick something out for you and I’ll make sure that you’ll give me credit for choosing it too.”

Mew let out a roar of laughter hearing the younger man’s response. Gulf can be childish at times. And that’s what makes him Gulf. But really, Mew doesn’t have the heart to say that he will always give Gulf the credit for anything. Whatever it is that may happen between them, Mew will always give Gulf the credit. Whether Gulf decides, sometime in the near future, or even if the heavens will allow, to choose to be with Mew for a long time or not.

**You will never understand**  
**Even when you hold my hand**  
**I just feel alone, feel alone**

“Why do you have a ring on your thumb, Phi?”

Before Mew could even utter a response, Gulf took hold of his hand and examined the ring he was wearing with very curious eyes. The question he asked sounded so innocent. It totally reflected the look that was on Gulf’s face at the moment.

_‘Young and innocent.’_

Mew had to repeat those words inside his head. Gulf was someone he wanted to care for because he suddenly had this odd feeling that he needed to take responsibility over the younger man but at the same time, Mew was scared that by protecting Gulf, it would taint him because you can never really tell with time.

“I’m wearing this because it helps me calm down”

Gulf looked amused hearing Mew’s response and he smiled clasping their hands together.

“You do have quite the temper”, he squeezed Mew’s hand and added with a cheeky grin on his face, “At certain occasions”

Mew sighed heavily remembering the time he showcased to Gulf how bad his temper was, “I apologized the last time I yelled at you and promised to never do it again. I am really trying”

“I know, Phi”, Gulf gave his hand another squeeze, “And you never disappoint”

Even though those words were supposed to make Mew feel better but it didn’t because what if, just what if, he will really disappoint Gulf someday?

**I don't wanna talk about it**  
**I don't wanna think about it**  
**I just feel alone, feel alone**

"P'Mew is such a cry baby that when he can't stop, I can calm him down"

Those words earned a lot of delighted and giddy screams from their fans. Mew was speechless and embarrassed that he wanted the ground to swallow him up. First, it was P'Mame who spilled the tea about Gulf having the need to comfort Mew after every sad scene. And Gulf had to open his pretty little mouth and added more fuel to the fire with his statement.

But Mew can't argue with what both P'Mame and Gulf said since it's accurate. He can't deny the fact that he gets too caught up and engrossed with his acting that even though he doesn't need to be in character anymore, he has a hard time moving on. He's just sad like that.

When Mew felt like he needed to defend himself, he grab a hold of the microphone that Gulf was holding and gathered the courage to say, "You can't stop crying either". He was eyeing and poking fun at Gulf who started to blush with what he just said.

Gulf chuckled with his arms folded over his chest and said something again trying to divert the attention that was on him. All the while Mew was enchanted looking at his co-star. He had a lot more to say but he thought that it was enough. For now.

To be honest, he's thankful that someone like Gulf was always there to his rescue. No words were needed to be said as Gulf would instantly wrap his arms around him and encase Mew in a tight embrace while patting his back reassuringly. As if telling him that everything will be okay. That Gulf would always be there for him.

And at the end of the day, it was what Mew wanted. It was what he needed the most.

**Even when you're next to me**  
**It's not the way I'm picturing**  
**No.**

"Why do you like episode 4?"

Confusion was written all over Mew's face when he asked the question and as he tried to figure out what Gulf just said earlier.

"It's because Phi likes episode 12", Gulf pointed out like it was the most obvious answer. But Mew wasn't satisfied with that and he asked again why episode 4, out of all the episodes in the series, was Gulf's favorite.

Gulf turned to the camera with hand movements indicating that he was frustrated in trying to convey what he wanted to say. He looked like he was ready to debate with anyone who was about to argue with him, "I like episode 4.." Gulf started as he turned to Mew. He then looked back at the camera, proud of what he was about to reveal, “Because it was the first time Type wanted Tharn".

Mew held his breath and he was tongue tied as the emcee cooed in the background because of what they just heard.

Mew composed himself. He has been doing that a lot lately and especially when he’s around Gulf. He could only let out an "Oh" as reality hit him and Gulf stuck the ball pen he was holding with his right hand at Mew's direction, his voice accusing, "Did you forget? Did you?"

Mew just hid behind Gulf laughing to mask his true feelings because he might have forgotten about Type wanting Tharn for the first time in episode 4 but he was sure himself that between the two of them, it was Mew who harbored feelings and wanted Gulf first.

**But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah**

Gulf was playing with the water and was having the time of his life. They were submerged in the bathtub facing one another, sitting with their backs leaning on opposite ends. Considering that the pair were very tall, the bathtub was at least big enough to accommodate the two of them, but they still had their knees folded almost at chest level. Mew spread his arms out and rested them on the surface of the tub on either side of him as he relaxed in his position. He observed Gulf who scooped up some bubbles with both of his hands. Gently, he blew it towards Mew’s direction, laughing like a little kid.

Mew laughed along with his Nong but blinked in response to what Gulf did to avoid getting foam in his eyes. And it felt surreal, as soon as the bubbles disappeared from his vision, when he saw that Gulf was on his knees and was crawling his way towards Mew. A playful look was evident in the younger man’s eyes.

When he was just a few inches away from the older man, Gulf placed his hands on top of Mew’s knees, and urged the other to spread them apart to make way for him. Gulf looked so ethereal and commanding that being the obedient person that he was, Mew obliged. He stretched out his right hand and cupped Gulf’s left cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin. Mew witnessed as Gulf smiled to his touch and with the younger man’s hands still on Mew’s knees, Gulf slowly leaned in.

**Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah**

Mew was expecting for a kiss but he received none and his puckered lips were left ignored. Gulf leaned lower and was making his way downwards.

_‘What the...’_

Mew gay panicked and wanted to grab Gulf by the hair to pull him up but Gulf was quick. His right hand that was just resting on Mew’s knee earlier suddenly disappeared underwater.

Mew could only let out a strangled breath.

**Come on, let's sleep in my bed**

He could feel the thumb that was circling and playing with the tip of his dick. Mew wanted to speak but his eyes locked with Gulf’s and he got so turned on with the way how Gulf arousingly stared at him that whatever it was Mew was going to say, it got stuck in his throat. Gulf’s right hand was pumping his now hardened length in an up and down motion when Mew felt a pair of lips land on his neck. He groaned lowly as he threw his head back to give more room for Gulf to nibble on. This time, with the hand he used to cup Gulf’s cheek, Mew managed to grab a fistful of Gulf’s hair but not to pull him away but to bring him closer.

**Can I just be in my head with you?**

The sensation that Mew felt was overflowing and his libido that was coursing throughout his entire body was too much. Truth be told, everything that was happening right now was just too much for him to process.

And it caught him by surprise when Gulf’s kisses from his neck trailed down south to his chest, to his stomach and the younger man went lower and lower. Mew inhaled deeply as his left hand grabbed Gulf’s right shoulder and his right hand stayed still holding onto Gulf’s hair for dear life. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes to the back of his head as his world started spinning when he identified a wet tongue give his rigid member a teasing lick. He gasped sharply when luscious lips enveloped his whole manhood. Mew rapidly stole a glance at the scene unfolding before him and sensed Gulf smirking against his pulsating cock upon seeing his reaction. With good grace, the younger man started to slowly bob his head up and down. Mew could only moan and throw his head back once more.

_‘Fuck fuck fuck’_

He tightened his hold on Gulf’s locks as his Nong continuously and leisurely sucked on his penis. He could hear the slurp of Gulf’s sloppy and velvety tongue on his skin. Steadily, Mew felt something build up inside him as the excitement that he’s experiencing was increasing. He bucked his hips along with Gulf’s movements and he had to restrain himself from buckling even more or he might get too rough on the boy. Mew reminded himself to be patient and to appreciate the sight that’s before him. And what a sublime perspective it was.

Mew bit his bottom lip hard as he caught sight of the view in front of him. Gulf enjoyed giving head and his cherry red lips wrapped comfortably and sexily around Mew’s cock. There was a knot on Mew’s stomach as he knew that he was getting closer to his climax.

**And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart**  
**I do this every single time, every time...**

Mew was speechless for a while and only his ragged breathing could be heard in the room. He remained motionless as he tried to come down from his high.

He was absolutely still while his heart was beating so fast, it thrummed through his ears, like he just finished running in a marathon. Ever since he had that wet dream about Gulf, it kept haunting him. And most nights, his Nong had always visited him in his dreams. Everything that occurred in his fantasy were too sexual that whenever he would wake up all hot and bothered from the encounter, his right hand would immediately find its way to his erection. And Mew would masturbate and relieve himself at the thought of Gulf.

He stared at the load he busted on his right hand and could only let out a tired chortle. And like any other human being after finishing their deal with self-stimulation while thinking of someone they like, Mew felt guilty and disgusted.

**But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah**  
**At least I got you in my head, in my head**  
**Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah**

“P’Mew aren’t you ticklish?”, Gulf inquired with a grin as he held onto a plushie toy.

Mew lied with a smile on his face, “Nope”

Gulf was not convinced, “Really? Can I tickle you?”, he reached out his left hand in an attempt to tickle his P’Mew.

“Is there a time limit?”, Mew halfheartedly tried to avoid Gulf’s touch as he asked the staff that were watching them. The staff replied with a _‘No’_ but Mew was already concentrating on how to play tag with Gulf’s hand, “We will be here for an hour then?”

“We will be here all day!”, Gulf laughed and attempted to tickle his P’Mew again. Gulf pleaded with the older man, “Let me tickle you”

“You’re cheating”, Mew couldn’t help the smile that was evident on his face as he softly slapped Gulf’s hand away.

Even though they were in an interview, he pretty much looked like the stupidly in love person that he was. And it can’t be denied. As he resisted the cuteness that Gulf was displaying for him, Mew can’t believe that he had illusions of doing perverted and indecent things to his Nong. He should be ashamed of himself.

“How am I cheating?”, Gulf asked chastely and set out to stroke Mew’s hand once more.

Mew can’t retaliate that what he meant by cheating is because he’s been having erotic dreams about Gulf. It seemed like a punishment on his part because the other acted all bashful and coy in front of him just now. It made Mew yearn for him and added more to his burning desire for Gulf.

“P’Mew kruuuuubb~”, Gulf called out a lot of times and cooed cutely at the older man.

Mew tried to act cool, “What?”

“Can you laugh a little bit?”, Gulf carried on as he managed to get hold of Mew’s hand. Gulf almost resembled a purring cat trying to win his owner’s attention, “Little bit. Just a little bit”

The sight tugged on Mew’s heart. How could he ever hold out against Gulf behaving adorable and charming and at the same time, try not to pounce on this Nong of his? With no other choice and because he is a dork for Gulf like that, Mew giggled.

“See! He’s laughing! Can I punish him?”, Gulf exclaimed gleefully like he won the jackpot in a lottery.

“This isn’t fair! I’m not good at this”, Mew complained because he lost. His right hand jerking Gulf’s. Well, that didn’t sound right especially since that same hand was what he’d use to commit sinful acts with while thinking of the young man who’s just a few feet away from him.

By saying that it’s unfair, whether Mew was talking about withstanding Gulf’s cuteness or having sexual thoughts about his Nong, Mew couldn’t tell which is which. And honestly, he couldn’t care less. He’s already super whipped anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: 
> 
> I wanted to give justice to the forgotten and unused bath tub during the smoothe live (Well, I’m not sure though because they might have used it afterwards 😅). Anyways, this was a hard task for me to write because I really don’t write smut. Uhm, I mean, is this even considered as smut? 🙈 I only have one thing to say... MEWGULF MADE ME DO IT!


End file.
